A Prova Dos Nove
by Lab Girl
Summary: Só é preciso um pouco de coragem  para comprovar a validade da soma entre cérebro e coração.
1. Parte 1

**Título: A Prova Dos Nove**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
****Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, romance  
**Advertências:** Menção a sexo, nada exageradamente descritivo, mas fica o alerta!  
**Spoiler:** Uma menção a spoiler já divulgado sobre a 6ª temporada; se você já assistiu aos vídeos promocionais, então é seguro ler ;)  
**Classificação:** R  
**Capítulos:** 5  
**Status:** Completa

**Sumário: **Só é preciso um pouco de coragem para comprovar a validade da soma entre cérebro e coração.

* * *

"Você foi... hum... rápido."

"O que?" a voz de Booth soou um pouco mais alta do que ele pretendia quando ergueu a cabeça dos papéis sobre sua mesa para encarar uma Temperance Brennan de pé à sua frente.

O agente endireitou-se na cadeira. Viu a parceira mover-se, balançando o peso do corpo sobre uma perna e outra, ainda diante de sua mesa.

"Bones! Eu não esperava você aqui tão cedo. Estava tentando terminar uns relatórios, esperava ver você só daqui a uma hora, no Diner... como combinamos."

"Vocês se conheceram assim que chegou lá?" ela perguntou, obviamente dando continuidade ao que havia começado a falar quando entrara em seu escritório.

"Hã?" Booth franziu a testa. "Do que está falando, Bones?"

"Você e Hannah" ela despejou, direta como sempre.

Booth sentiu-se repentinamente incomodado. Levou um dos dedos ao interior do colarinho da camisa, afrouxando um pouco o que agora lhe parecia apertado.

"É... nós nos conhecemos um ou dois dias depois que eu cheguei lá... mas por que a pergunta, Bones?" ergueu-se da cadeira, começando a ordenar os documentos que estavam espalhados sobre a mesa.

Seus olhos, no entanto, não a perderam de vista. De soslaio, podia ver que Brennan abria e fechava uma das mãos de forma repetitiva ao lado do corpo.

"Eu achei que ia levar mais um tempo. Quero dizer, quando você disse que precisava seguir em frente e encontrar uma pessoa com quem compartilhar sua vida, eu soube que ia fazê-lo, mas não pensei que fosse tão rápido."

Uh-oh.

Estavam mesmo tendo aquela conversa?

Os olhos de Booth se ergueram para o rosto da parceira. A expressão da colega era um tanto insegura. E pelo o que conhecia daquela mulher, ela raramente se mostrava incerta de alguma coisa.

"Bom, eu conheci a Hannah... foi meio rápido, mas não quer dizer que eu vou me casar com ela amanhã, Bones" disse, tentando parecer casual enquanto sacudia os ombros em sinal de indiferença.

"Não? Então quando?"

"Quando o que?"

"Quando vai se casar com ela?"

"O que? Whoa! Peraí, Bones... vamos com calma aqui!" ele ergueu as duas mãos, pedindo clemência.

Não podiam estar tendo aquela conversa. Mas Brennan era o tipo de pessoa com quem as coisas menos apropriadas costumavam acontecer. Então não era realmente uma surpresa que estivessem naquele diálogo.

"Mas você disse que queria encontrar uma pessoa com quem ficaria pelos próximos quarenta ou cinquenta anos... e eu entendo isso como um sinal de que quer se comprometer num relacionamento a longo prazo, e conhecendo você como eu conheço, e sua superstição religiosa e apego às tradições sociais arcaicas, entendo isso como um sinal de que pretende se casar."

"Algum dia" ergueu um dedo indicador para enfatizar, enquanto desviava o olhar para um documento sobre a mesa apenas para ter uma desculpa para não encará-la. "Algum dia eu pretendo me casar, Bones. E não fale da minha religião como uma superstição, como se fosse a mesma coisa que acreditar em gnomos ou homenzinhos verdes... E o casamento pode ser uma tradição arcaica pra você, mas continua na moda pra muita gente no planeta Terra, Bones."

"As pessoas perpetuarem um costume antigo não quer dizer que isso seja moda, Booth. Apenas ignorância e apego a tradições arcaicas."

Booth deixou escapar um suspiro enquanto revirava os olhos, juntando seus papéis numa pilha.

"Como for. É nítido que pensamos diferente sobre isso e eu não quero discutir a esse respeito."

"Está bem" ela deu de ombros, recolhendo as mãos aos bolsos da calça. "Já está na hora do almoço. Podemos comer alguma coisa e depois seguimos para o laboratório. A Angela tem algumas reconstituições que quer nos mostrar."

"Ok. Vamos indo, então" pegando seu paletó sobre o encosto da cadeira, Booth foi andando em direção à porta, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para que a parceira saísse na frente.

Brennan não protestou.

~.~


	2. Parte 2

**Título: A Prova Dos Nove**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, romance**  
Advertências: **Menção a sexo, nada exageradamente descritivo, mas fica o alerta!  
**Classificação: **R  
**Capítulo: **2/?**  
Completa: **[ ] Sim [x] Não

**Sumário: **Quando só é preciso um pouco de coragem para comprovar a validade da soma entre cérebro e coração.

* * *

"Você já veio muitas vezes aqui com a Hannah?"

Booth revirou os olhos, enquanto mastigava seu sanduíche.

"Já encontrei você aqui com ela uma vez. Vêm sempre aqui?"

"Não. Foi só aquela vez mesmo... e só porque ela me achou aqui" respondeu, limpando uma das mãos em um guardanapo.

"Você deve preferir levá-la a outros lugares, então" Brennan espetou uma folha de alface, levando-a à boca enquanto o fitava como se aquela conversa fosse a coisa mais normal para estar acontecendo entre eles.

Tentando ignorar o rumo da conversa, tomou um gole de seu refrigerante.

"Imagino que num início de relacionamento vocês tenham muitas coisas que conversar, e lugares novos para conhecerem juntos."

Bufou, jogando o sanduíche mordido sobre o prato. "Você insiste em falar nesse assunto..."

"Ela é bonita" Brennan disse, olhando para algum ponto perdido da lanchonete.

"É, ela é bonita" murmurou, sem entusiasmo.

"Muito bonita" a parceira acrescentou, ainda parecendo perdida nos próprios pensamentos. "Mais do que a doutora Catherine Bryar."

Booth apertou os olhos. Achou que sabia o que estava acontecendo.

"Você também é muito bonita, Bones. Linda, para ser sincero."

As palavras pareceram atingir o objetivo. A parceira ergueu os olhos para seu rosto, a expressão já mais suave, sem as linhas de preocupação na testa de segundos antes.

Booth baixou o olhar para o prato, voltando a se concentrar em seu sanduíche. Uma tentativa também de se desligar das palavras que havia acabado de dizer. Nunca havia admitido para a parceira antes o quanto a considerava bonita. Nas vezes em que havia manifestado sua admiração por ela, no sentido físico, não tinha usado aquelas palavras, mas outras, como 'bem estruturada' e 'referência de beleza', que lhe pareceram bem menos diretas naquelas ocasiões, o que ajudava a preservá-lo um pouco do constrangimento.

"Obrigada" a voz dela chegou a seus ouvidos, suave e baixa.

Booth ergueu os olhos para ela, uma vez mais. Brennan não o olhava. Estava remexendo a salada com o garfo.

Ele podia ter esperado um 'sim, eu sei que sou bonita' ou 'isso é verdade'... mas um 'obrigada'... era surpreendente, vindo de Bones.

"Por que está agradecendo se é uma constatação lógica?" se viu perguntar, e quase riu de si mesmo.

Agora ele estava soando exatamente como ela soaria!

"Bom, eu acho que deveria agradecer, já que você nunca usou essas palavras para falar da minha aparência" ela ergueu o olhar timidamente, impressionando-o com isso, "E vindo de você, sei que se trata de um elogio. Por isso... obrigada" ela murmurou, os olhos brilhando um pouco.

Uau.

Booth sentiu algo diferente naquele momento. Algo definitivamente estava diferente em Temperance Brennan. E aquele momento, simplesmente aquelas palavras, vindo dela, era uma mostra de que realmente ela já não era a mesma de cinco anos atrás.

"Você sabe que é bonita, Bones. E eu jamais poderia mentir para você" sorriu de leve, tentando com isso aliviar o clima de constrangimento.

Ela sorriu também. E aquele momento compartilhado, aqueles sorrisos compartilhados, foi simplesmente como retornar para casa. Outra vez. A sensação familiar e gostosa para Booth.

Desde que havia retornado do Afeganistão, as coisas com Bones não tinham ficado exatamente estranhas... mas também não tinham ficado como antes. Ele sabia disso. Esperava por isso antes mesmo de viajar. Sabia que um ano faria diferença no relacionamento deles. E na ocasião ainda havia a incerteza sobre o que aconteceria depois que voltassem. Seguiriam trabalhando juntos? Ela escolheria um rumo diferente?

Para seu alívio, no entanto, o destino os havia unido outra vez, quando Cam havia precisado da ajuda de todo o time para um caso realmente complicado que havia surgido, desafiando e colocando em jogo a própria carreira da amiga. E aquele fato havia sido o que os havia unido de novo, a ele e a Brennan – antes do esperado.

E ali estavam, apenas um mês depois de voltarem, cada um de cantos diferentes do mundo, reunidos na parceria que era uma das coisas que Seeley Booth mais prezava em sua vida.

Sim, ele havia se conformado em ser apenas o parceiro, o amigo de Temperance Brennan. Afinal, sabia que ela não queria tentar nada além disso, e ele seria louco se continuasse a insistir.

_A definição de insanidade é fazer sempre a mesma coisa esperando um resultado diferente._

Mas, apesar disso, ele gostava dela. Gostava muito. E prezava o que haviam construído naqueles anos juntos, mais do que qualquer coisa. Era confortável, familiar, prazeroso... seu relacionamento com Brennan era um misto por demais satisfatório, e jamais pensava em abrir mão disso.

No entanto, ele sabia que precisava seguir em frente, ajeitar sua vida sentimental, ou jamais conseguiria se livrar daquilo que sentia por ela e que não tinha qualquer esperança de futuro. Por isso havia se envolvido com Hannah. Ela era uma mulher bonita, uma companhia agradável, era fácil estar com ela.

Embora ele estivesse longe de sentir por Hannah o que sentia pela mulher que estava bem à sua frente. Muito longe. Talvez anos luz de distância...

"Você não vai comer mais?" ela perguntou, indicando seu prato.

Booth acompanhou o olhar dela, que foi direto à sua porção de batatas fritas. O sorriso de segundos atrás, que já havia começado a se esvair, retornou de forma divertida a seus lábios.

Ele sabia o que ela queria. E ele simplesmente adorava quando ela o fazia.

"Mas é claro que eu vou comer tudo isso" disse, puxando sutilmente o prato de fritas para si.

"Sabe que não é recomendável para o seu sistema cardiovascular consumir tanta gordura sozinho e de uma vez só?" ela perguntou, um dedo se esticando lentamente na direção da porção de batatas.

"Sei... você sempre me diz isso" murmurou, divertindo-se completamente com o momento.

"E você nunca me dá ouvidos" ela pegou uma batata de seu prato.

"Porque eu sei que você sempre vai roubar metade da minha porção, então eu não preciso me preocupar com isso" murmurou, provocando-a.

"Eu só estou ajudando você, Booth. Faço isso pelo bem das suas artérias, você devia saber" ela comentou, mordiscando a batata que segurava entre os dedos.

Booth não teve outra opção além de sorrir, apreciando-a devorar o alimento ao mesmo tempo em que retirava mais duas batatas de sua porção.

De fato, era bom estar de volta ao lar... muito bom.

~.~


	3. Parte 3

**Título: A Prova Dos Nove**

**Autor: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, romance**  
Advertências: **Menção a sexo, nada exageradamente descritivo, mas fica o alerta!  
**Classificação: **R  
**Capítulo: **3/?**  
Completa: **[ ] Sim [x] Não

**Sumário: **Quando só é preciso um pouco de coragem para comprovar a validade da soma entre cérebro e coração.

* * *

"É... é o fim. Paramos por aqui" murmurou contra o aparelho celular. "Boa viagem. Tudo de bom."

Suspirando, fechou o telefone e recolocou-o no bolso do paletó.

Estava tudo terminado. Finalmente havia decidido fazer a coisa certa. Não era correto continuar com Hannah apenas para tapar um buraco, um vazio em seu coração que não poderia ser preenchido de maneira forçada.

Precisava de seu tempo, e ainda não estava na hora. Não havia dado certo com Catherine. Não estava dando certo com Hannah. E por sorte ela já estava mesmo de partida para outra missão no Oriente, o que oferecera a oportunidade de esclarecerem as coisas logo de uma vez.

"Está tudo bem, Booth?"

A voz da parceira o sobressaltou um pouco. Virou o rosto para vê-la entrar pela porta de vidro. Estava na sala dela, no Jeffersonian, sentado no sofá, esperando havia mais de meia hora por um relatório que precisava apresentar a seu superior no dia seguinte.

"Conseguiu terminar?" perguntou.

"Sim. Está aqui" ela ergueu uma pasta em uma das mãos, depositando-a sobre a mesa em seguida. "Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta."

"Pergunta? Que pergunta?"

"Está tudo bem?" ela se aproximou alguns passos do sofá onde ele estava.

"Por que não estaria?"

"Não sei, você... está estranho" ela disse, parecendo genuinamente preocupada.

"Estranho? Por que acha isso?" perguntou, mexendo-se no sofá.

"Eu não sou muito boa em ler pessoas, mas nesses anos acho que aprendi a conhecer você relativamente bem, e quando ia entrando você me pareceu tenso."

"É?"

"Sim. A linha dos seus ombros estava totalmente tensionada, e ainda está" ela apontou com a mão para seus ombros. "E sua cabeça estava abaixada, indicando uma espécie de cansaço. Além disso, você estava suspirando e..."

"Ok, já deu pra entender, Bones" ergueu uma das mãos, impedindo-a de continuar. "Parece realmente que você aprendeu a ler seu parceiro nesses anos todos."

Com um sorriso, ergueu-se do sofá, ficando de pé diante dela.

"Então você está mesmo tenso?" ela perguntou, à espera de uma confirmação.

Booth recolheu as mãos aos bolsos da calça, olhando para ela.

"É, estou. Não vou mentir para você."

"Posso saber o porquê?"

Booth passou a língua pelos lábios por um instante.

"Eu e Hannah terminamos."

"Terminaram?" Brennan perguntou, parecendo surpresa.

"Pois é. Parece que não vou me casar ainda" tentou rir, fazendo uma brincadeira com algo que ela havia lhe perguntado na semana passada.

"Isso é..." ela se perdeu, sem saber o que dizer.

"É bom" disse por ela.

"Nessa situação eu deveria dizer que sinto muito... mas eu não sinto" ela disse, sem hesitação alguma.

"Não?" se ouviu perguntar, ansioso pela resposta que viria a seguir.

"Não..." ela murmurou, séria.

O ritmo de seu coração mudou completamente naquele instante. Ela estava dizendo que não lamentava seu término de namoro? Ela havia feito inúmeras perguntas sobre seu relacionamento com Hannah na última semana... e agora tudo parecia claro... Bones se importava. Ela se importava mais do que queria fazer parecer.

"Ouvir isso de você é melhor ainda..." se ouviu dizer, sorrindo enquanto se aproximava mais dela.

Parou diante de Brennan, seu olhar buscando e se encontrando no dela. Se prendendo ao brilho azul e cristalino que tanto adorava.

Estavam tão perto... podia ouvir perfeitamente suas respirações no silêncio daquela sala. E ela estava alcançável demais... ao alcance de seus braços.

Então, ela recuou. Com dois passos para trás, ela voltou a abrir a distância entre eles.

"Por que, Bones? Por que foge de mim quando sei que você se importa... que você quer o mesmo que eu?" sussurrou, sem se reaproximar.

"Você sabe que não é prudente, Booth" ela disse, num fio de voz.

"Por que não?"

"Porque o que nós temos já é bom o bastante" ela disse, a voz subindo um pouco, os lábios tremendo de leve. "Porque querer mais do que isso não daria certo... simplesmente não daria certo."

"Eu posso provar para você que damos certo... basta você querer arriscar..."

"Booth... isso... isso não existe... não se pode provar uma coisa assim... não é como se existisse um teste de validade matemático que pudesse ser aplicado aos relacionamentos para demonstrar se funcionam ou não..."

"Certas coisas são mais fáceis do que você imagina, Bones" disse, sério. "E existe, sim, uma fórmula de validade para comprovar que uma relação nossa está certa... é exata..."

Ela o olhou, franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas, nos olhos um leve brilho como se quisesse chorar.

"Booth, o conceito de exatidão não se aplica a algo que..."

"Você precisa realmente dar um tempo nesse seu lado cientista, Bones" ergueu uma das mãos, falando baixo com ela. "Nem tudo se resume a ciência, e se você desse uma chance... se abrisse um pouco a guarda para arriscar... uma vez..." seus olhos se prenderam aos dela "...só uma vez..." sua garganta se apertou "...você entenderia o que eu digo."

Suspirando, sacudiu a cabeça, caminhando até a mesa dela, pegando a pasta com o relatório pelo qual estivera esperando. A quem estava tentando convencer? Às vezes Bones podia ser tão dura quanto um osso, e se fechar para as compreensões mais simples.

"Esquece..." murmurou, rindo de si mesmo e sua tolice em insistir. "Eu vou indo" disse, meneando a cabeça para a porta.

Ela ficou calada, parada no mesmo lugar. Mas Booth não esperou que ela dissesse nada. Nem sequer que se despedisse. Rumando para fora da sala dela, foi embora.

~.~


	4. Parte 4

**Título: A Prova Dos Nove**

**Autor: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, romance**  
Advertências: **Menção a sexo, nada exageradamente descritivo, mas fica o alerta!  
**Classificação: **R  
**Capítulo: **4/?**  
Completa: **[ ] Sim [x] Não

* * *

Uma carta de baralho entrou em seu campo de visão. Largou a caneta com a qual fazia as anotações, o olhar fixando-se no ás de copas à sua frente... o coração vermelho no centro do retângulo branco brilhando sobre sua mesa.

Erguendo os olhos, encontrou Temperance Brennan... de pé, à sua frente, uma expressão séria e compenetrada no rosto.

"O que é isso?" perguntou, intrigado, indicando a carta de baralho com um meneio de cabeça.

"Isso é a cientista dando uma chance ao jogador."

As palavras dela soaram tão claras, tão firmes e tão inconfundíveis que ele não teve coragem de pedir que ela as repetisse.

Não era necessário. Não realmente.

Sabia o que ela estava dizendo. E a que estava se referindo.

Seu coração disparou. Sentiu a garganta repentinamente seca.

Ela queria tentar. Era isso o que ela estava dizendo. Usando as mesmas palavras que havia usado para se referir a eles dois, um ano atrás... quando ela havia recuado, assustada...

_Eu não sou uma jogadora, eu sou uma cientista... Eu não posso mudar, eu não sei como!_

Ela havia mudado. Muito. Mais do que ela mesma poderia ter imaginado naquela ocasião. Mais do que ele poderia ter esperado. E ele havia esperado com todo seu coração que ela sofresse uma mudança. Não em quem era, não na essência... mas uma abertura naquela muralha de ossos que ela havia erguido para se proteger, para impedir que os outros entrassem e a tocassem – que realmente a tocassem.

E finalmente ela estava ali. Se dizendo pronta. Finalmente pronta para arriscar. Pronta para deixar as defesas dela, tão bem construídas ao longo dos anos, baixarem para que ele se aproximasse.

Booth pegou o ás em uma das mãos, erguendo-se da cadeira.

"Nossa relação já deu certo, Bones" murmurou, encarando-a. "Você não percebe?" seu olhar se prendeu ao dela, enquanto seus dedos apertavam a carta de baralho, de leve, sentindo a ansiedade daquele momento. "O simples fato de que nós dois... pessoas tão diferentes... estamos aqui hoje... onde chegamos... funcionando como nós funcionamos, numa parceria tão perfeita, tão equilibrada... Bones, isso já é a prova... a prova dos nove..."

"Booth..." ela murmurou, "...isso é uma fórmula matemática, e não se aplica a..." ela então se interrompeu, sacudindo levemente a cabeça por um instante, "...mas você não está falando matematicamente, é só uma metáfora."

"Você disse que a cientista estava dando uma chance ao jogador..." ele sorriu, dando a volta na mesa e aproximando-se dela. "Estou vendo que falou sério."

"Eu não minto, Booth" ela disse, o olhar fixo em seu rosto.

"Eu sei" murmurou, acercando-se o suficiente para ficar a apenas alguns centímetros, à frente dela. "E isso é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto em você."

Levou um dedo ao rosto de Brennan, roçando levemente uma das faces, carinhosamente, enquanto um pequeno sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

Um sorriso próprio surgiu nos dela... dançando de forma suave, iluminando os traços do rosto bonito que ele tanto apreciava.

E nos enormes olhos azuis, naquelas duas esferas em que ele vez ou outra se perdia, viu um brilho que lhe dizia que ela estava feliz.

Seus braços então a trouxeram para si, envolvendo-a com cuidado e carinho. Com o carinho que somente agora poderia demonstrar a ela em toda sua extensão.

Ao sentir seus corpos de moldarem um ao outro, Booth teve de se esforçar para não denunciar o quanto aquela proximidade estava mexendo com ele.

Levando uma das mãos aos cabelos dela, acariciou uma mecha próxima aos olhos absurdamente azuis, que brilhavam feito duas luas naquele instante.

"Obrigado, Bones" sussurrou, fitando bem dentro dos olhos dela.

Brennan franziu o cenho levemente, "Por quê?"

"Por isto" ele murmurou, apertando-a ligeiramente em seus braços.

E sem esperar mais, seus lábios a tocaram, iniciando um beijo suave ao qual ela correspondeu prontamente, as mãos dela envolvendo seu pescoço.

E Booth nunca se sentiu mais satisfeito do que naquele preciso momento. Em que suas mãos a envolveram pela cintura, e ele a sentiu entregar-se ao beijo com paixão.

Quando as coisas foram se tornando mais intensas, ele se afastou dos lábios macios, respirando profundamente.

"Acho que é melhor sairmos daqui" disse, levemente ofegante.

"Eu também acho" ela meneou a cabeça, "Vamos para o seu apartamento."

Booth não pôde evitar um sorriso satisfeito.

Pegando seu paletó sobre o encosto da cadeira, tomou uma das mãos dela na sua, caminhando para fora do escritório, para o melhor fim de expediente de sua carreira. E ao olhar de soslaio para ela enquanto rumavam para elevador, viu que ela também sorria.

Estavam indo comprovar a validade de uma soma que ele já sabia, havia dado mais do que certo... cérebro e coração... razão e emoção.

~.~

* * *

**Adorando as reviews que tenho recebido ^^ Muito obrigada!**

**A fic é curta, estamos quase chegando no desfecho ;)**


	5. Parte 5

**Título: A Prova Dos Nove**

**Autor: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, romance**  
Advertências: **Menção a sexo, nada exageradamente descritivo, mas fica o alerta!  
**Classificação: **R  
**Capítulo: **5/5**  
Status: **Completa

**Sumário: **Quando só é preciso um pouco de coragem para comprovar a validade da soma entre cérebro e coração.

* * *

"Agora pode dizer..." sua mão escorregou lenta e provocativamente sobre a coxa exposta pelo lençol. "Eu estava certo."

A risada de Temperance Brennan, rouca e gutural, chegou como música a seus ouvidos, e ele não pôde resistir a apertá-la mais entre os braços, beijando o pescoço suado.

"De certa forma... digamos que sim" ela murmurou.

"De certa forma?" levantou a cabeça, erguendo as sobrancelhas e encarando-a com uma expressão incrédula. "É tão difícil assim admitir, uma vez, que eu estava certo e você estava errada?"

"Quem disse que eu estava errada?" ela estreitou os olhos para ele.

"Eu!" exclamou, olhando para ela. "E você sabe que estava, Bones... você estava errada esse tempo todo" disse, em tom baixo, levando um dedo indicador carinhosamente ao nariz dela.

Brennan franziu o nariz de leve ante o contato, sem conseguir disfarçar um sorriso. Um lindo sorriso, que teve o poder instantâneo de fazer seu coração pular.

"Você já devia saber que eu não erro, Booth. Eu só estava insegura" ela disse, tentando forjar uma expressão séria, sem muito sucesso.

Ele ainda podia ver o resquício de sorriso no canto dos lábios dela.

"Você adora ter razão, Bones... mas dessa vez..." ele sacudiu a cabeça, descendo uma das mãos para a cintura dela "...dessa vez eu estava certo."

Ela riu quando seus dedos fizeram uma provocação na região da cintura, o que lhe informou que aquele era um ponto de cócegas. Ótimo. Guardaria a informação para tornar a usar mais tarde.

"Você pode não querer admitir, mas nisso eu fui o único certo!"

Ela pigarreou, se recompondo.

"Pode ser" Brennan tentou esconder um sorriso.

"Pode ser?" perguntou, se fazendo de espantado.

"Hum... indica uma possibilidade" ela fez uma expressão de quem considerava o que estava dizendo.

"Possibilidade?" Booth então ergueu uma das mãos, fazendo uma expressão de terror, a mesma que usava quando ia atacar Parker com um bombardeio de cócegas.

"É, isso indica que há uma chance..."

Antes que ela terminasse, suas duas mãos já estavam sobre a cintura dela, os dedos movendo-se agitadamente, e ela deu um pequeno grito, o corpo se contorcendo enquanto ela ria sem nenhum controle.

Booth também se pegou rindo, desfrutando absurdamente do momento. Os dois rolaram por sua cama, se embolando no lençol, rindo sem parar, o som reverberando e enchendo seu quarto, antes tão solitário.

"Pára, Booth... pá... AH!" Brennan gritou.

Seeley liberou uma gargalhada satisfeita. Quando percebeu que ela estava perdendo o fôlego, então parou as provocações, as mãos apenas segurando a cintura fina enquanto ela se recuperava de seu ataque.

Sorriu, observando a sombra de alegria que pairava sobre o rosto dela, enquanto seus dedos afastavam os cabelos emaranhados das faces avermelhadas pela mistura de pós-sexo e o esforço das risadas. Sentiu repentinamente uma sensação quente e gostosa no estômago. Ela estava feliz. E ele tinha sido o responsável por isso. Era algo que não tinha preço.

"Sim" ela murmurou, quando finalmente recuperou o fôlego.

"O que?" franziu a testa, seus dedos roçando uma das bochechas de Brennan.

"Você estava certo" ela disse, numa voz e numa expressão que lhe diziam que ela não estava brincando. "Você estava certo o tempo todo sobre nós... e eu estava errada."

Sentiu o coração acelerar uma batida.

"Não, Bones" sussurrou, acariciando o rosto dela gentilmente com uma das mãos. "Você só estava com medo. Insegura."

Os olhos dela brilharam por um instante, diante de suas palavras.

"Mas no fim, tomou a decisão certa" sorriu bem de leve, o polegar roçando logo abaixo do lábio inferior dela. "Você deu uma chance ao que nós dois queríamos... e que sabíamos, lá no fundo, que era o certo."

Ela o encarou em silêncio por alguns instantes, o olhar preso ao seu, e Booth podia dizer que ela estava emocionada. Inclinando a cabeça, roçou o pescoço dela com o nariz.

Sentiu as mãos de Brennan seguraram seus ombros, e depois descerem lentamente por seus braços, arranhando levemente a pele no caminho. Booth sentiu arrepios, e seu toque inocente no pescoço dela logo se tornou um beijo ávido.

Brennan arqueou o corpo, uma das mãos se espalmando em suas costas.

"Eu te amo..."

As palavras o paralisaram. Por um instante, foi como se o mundo tivesse parado. E Seeley Booth conseguia ouvir perfeitamente o próprio coração, batendo mais apressado do que conseguia se lembrar contra seu peito.

Erguendo o rosto do pescoço dela, encarou-a, certo de que estava sonhando.

Ela não desviou do seu olhar. Ela sustentou o contato de seus olhos, e ele não via nenhuma sombra de dúvida nas duas esferas cristalinas.

Sentindo os olhos arderem, inclinou-se, encostando sua testa à dela, enquanto suas pálpebras se fecharam. Respirou fundo, tentando absorver e reter aquele momento em sua mente. Seria, sem dúvida alguma, uma das melhores lembranças de sua existência.

Então, sentiu uma das mãos dela envolver seu rosto, os dedos acariciando de leve sua barba por fazer.

"Você ouviu o que eu disse?" a voz dela perguntou, num leve sussurro.

Booth riu, ainda de olhos fechados, a testa colada à dela.

"Eu ouvi... sim..." murmurou, uma sensação de contentamento no peito. "Mas se quiser repetir, eu não vou me importar nem um pouco."

Booth sentiu o corpo dela vibrar com a risada que veio em seguida. E a sensação era gostosa e bem vinda.

"Eu te amo, Booth..." ela murmurou, baixinho.

Então, ele abriu os olhos para encará-la, afastando suas testas.

"Não mais do que eu amo você, minha cientista teimosa."

Sua mão correu para o pescoço dela, e seus lábios avançaram, envolvendo-a num beijo quente e feliz, sua língua acariciando suavemente o céu da boca macia e deliciosamente quente.

"Booth?" ela murmurou assim que se afastaram, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Se o amor não é quantificável, você não pode me amar mais do que eu amo você."

Ele sorriu amplamente ante a lógica dela.

"É uma teoria muito válida" meneou a cabeça em concordância.

A expressão confusa no rosto de Brennan então se dissipou, e ela sorriu. Lindamente. De uma forma que aqueceu seu coração.

"Nisso eu tenho razão!" ela murmurou, contente.

"Mas você adora ter razão, hein?" riu, sacudindo a cabeça enquanto levava os lábios ao pescoço tentador uma vez mais.

Seus lábios passearam pela pele delicada, saboreando a textura macia, e seus dentes provocaram, mordiscando. Logo suas mãos estavam novamente passeando sobre as curvas sinuosas do corpo de Temperance Brennan, dedos e palmas se deleitando com cada centímetro por onde deslizavam, pressionando e acariciando.

Sua recompensa veio em forma de um pequeno espasmo do corpo feminino abaixo do seu, o movimento colocando as partes certas em contato. Booth mordeu o pescoço esguio, correndo a língua gentilmente em seguida, para aliviar qualquer possível marca.

Ela então gritou seu nome. Alto e urgente.

"Eu posso te fazer gritar assim pelas próximas horas..." murmurou contra o colo macio, rouco de desejo.

"Prove" ela disse, sem rodeios.

Ele a encarou, e a expressão de desejo que viu nos olhos dela foi o que bastou.

Seeley Booth aceitou o desafio, abaixando a cabeça outra vez e se perdendo entre os seios dela, ouvindo-a gritar seu nome outra vez... e repetidas vezes noite adentro.

~.~

* * *

**Espero que aqueles que estão aí do outro lado tenham gostado tanto de ler quanto eu gostei de escrever esta história ^^**

**Ai, ai... B&B me fazem sonhar! E como eu gostaria de ver momentos assim na série... é por esta razão que escrevo minhas fics, pelo menos no meu mundinho da imaginação tudo - de melhor - é possível pra esses dois =]**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews que recebi durante o processo, vocês não têm ideia de como fizeram meu dia! E quem chegar a ler esta fic depois de completa e quiser comentar... por favor, é disso que vive uma autora de fics ;)**

**OBRIGADA por lerem!**


End file.
